Make love, not war
by KODfreak
Summary: a short fic where Gogo meets a masochist, a person who likes pain.


For Gogo, it was just another day at school. She practically owned the school. Everybody feared her, more than ever now since she became O-Ren's bodyguard. Anyone who says a single word of insult to her was dead before they hit the ground. Today she walked down the hall, smiling evilly as everyone stared at her in fright. She loved the pain she inflicted, as she was a sadist. But today, was different, as she would meet a person who would change her life forever.

Takashi was a new boy who had arrived at the school. He was rather tall, and had black hair. He also wore the uniform of the school, which was a black suit and a tie. He was talking to some of the other boys.

"So this Gogo is dangerous huh? Asked Takashi.

"Yes, when you see her just keep quiet."

"Why?"

"Because she will pulverize you!"

"Oh! I just have to meet her!"

"Dude!" one of the guys said to Takashi.

"What? I just said I wanted to meet this Gogo." Takashi said oblivious to the fact that Gogo was standing right behind him.

Takashi turned around. Standing right there was Gogo. She didn't look too happy.

"Hi! You must be Gogo! I'm Takashi!" He said offering his hand out to shake Gogo's. Gogo took his arm and bent it behind him.

"YEEEEEAAAAHHHH! YEEEESSSS! Keep going keep going!" Takashi yelled to the shock of Gogo and the students. Gogo bent it even further.

"AHHH HAH HA HAH HA HA HA HA! YEAHHHHH! THAAANK YOOOOOOU!" Takashi yelled. Gogo bent it back into place. Everyone looked at her in confusion. She then looked at Takashi, who was smiling. She took him by the hand and started walking.

"Let's go, Takashi." Gogo said in an angry voice. They all the way out the doors, and went outside. Gogo grabbed Takashi and slammed him on a wall.

"What the hell was that back there?" Gogo asked angrily.

"I liked it when you bent my arm." Takashi replied.

"What do you mean? That must have been painful, right?"

"Well, it felt good! I like pain!" Takashi said.

"You like pain?" Gogo asked.

"Yes!" Takashi told her. Gogo looked away for a moment, and looked back at him.

"Let's go to my house." She said taking him by the hand once more. It was a long walk, but they finally reached the house which was big, and elaborate. They walk inside.

"Wow nice place you got here." Takashi said as he looked as he picked up a vase. Gogo ran over, picked up the vase, and smashed it on his head. Takashi Laughed up a storm, holding his head.

"WHOO HOOO! Can we do it again, but this time with a boulder? Yeah, a nice big boulder!" Takashi said. Gogo felt weird. She loved giving pain, but to someone who enjoyed it seemed weird.

"Uh, why don't you come out in back?" She asked walking toward the back door. He followed her out side. There was a Koi pond, and a grassy yard.

"Now stand in the back, against the wall!" Gogo ordered. Takashi walked over and stayed there. Gogo picked up a rock, and with all her might, hurled it at his face. Takashi laughed with great pleasure. Gogo picked up another one and threw it. Takashi kept laughing. Gogo kept throwing and throwing, and to no avail did Takashi scream in pain.

"YEEAAAHHH! SOCK IT TO ME, GOGO! SOCK IT TO ME!" Takashi yelled.

After a few more rocks, Gogo looked at Takashi's bloody face, and began to cry. She did not know why she was crying. Takashi walked up to her.

"Hey, what's the matter? Don't you like hurting me?" Takashi asked.

"I don't know! I like causing pain."

"And I like receiving it." Takashi told her. Gogo smiled. They then walked back into the house, and into her room. They took off their clothes.

"Ready?" Gogo asked.

"YES!"

"Okay." Gogo said as they started making love. Gogo tried to make it as painful as possible.

"OH YEEEAAAAHHH! CANDY BAR CANDY BAR CANDY BAR! DO DO DO DOO DOO DOOOO!" Takashi yelled. Gogo laughed it was pleasurable for both of them. They stopped after awhile.

"How was that?" Asked Gogo.

"AWESOME!" yelled Takashi.

"Good, because you're going to be hanging out with only me, understand?"

"Yes." Takshi said as they shared a kiss.


End file.
